Hogwarts Again
by Matt-thebrat813
Summary: Kayla Foster and friends endure the trials and tribulations of Hogwarts! Contains old characters! Post-Hogwarts!
1. Prologue

1  
Prologue  
  
Kayla Foster was not what many would consider normal. She didn't have a TV or a computer, which was kind of odd considering it was the twenty first century. There were also the facts like the posters hanging in her bedroom were of men and women not only shown wearing blue robes and flying on broomsticks, they were moving. There were other things odd like the fact that there was a nest of doxies in her attic and that the family Siamese cat Kenshin could talk, but the one thing that set her apart from most people. Kayla was a witch. She was a witch that attended the most prestigious school of magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. The Begining, the Best Place to start

2

The Beginning, the Best Place to Start

Kayla sat in her cozy bedroom on a chintz armchair at her oak desk doing some of her holiday homework. An aroma therapy candle burned dimly on her desk just enough to see her work. Her family's cat Kenshin sat on her lap purring and swishing its tail at an escaped doxy from the attic. Tonight Kayla had an essay due for History of Magic, her least favorite class. It's not that she wasn't good at it, (her best friend Matt said she was good at everything) it was just that the teacher Professor Binns was the most annoying drone that ever lived, or in his case died. You see Professor Binns is the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts and as Matt pointed out almost every day, he had finally cracked. 

Tonight's assignment topic was _three rolls of parchment on how old Headmaster Granger is._ What a topic. It was three a.m. and she had been up since 12:00 trying to think of a suitable enough idea. She finally decided to write a short biography. She took out a book about witches and wizards lives and started to write. 

After a few hours an owl flew into her room. It was carrying a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it. She opened it and read:

__

Dear Ms. Foster,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts express will leave from Kings Cross Station, platform nine and three quarters at 11:00a.m.

Congratulations! You have been made Head Girl! A list of duties follows. 

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor G. Weasley

Deputy Headmistress


	3. On the way to the Leaky Cauldron

3

On the way to the Leaky Cauldron

Kayla looked at the Head Girl duties and badge and her book list and then sent the owl out through the bay window. She ran down her private spiral staircase to the library and into the hall, grabbing her dressing gown from the library coat rack. She skipped down the main staircase followed by Kenshin who kept telling her all about a stray cat he met trying to steal one of his chew toys that was unfortunately zapped by one of Kayla's dads protection charms.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad!" said Kayla cheerfully.

"Good Morning dear," said her mother, "you look tired, you were studying late last night weren't you?" 

"Oh now Carol the girl is focused," said her dad with a grin, "so she stays up a little late, at least she gets her work done."

"Thank you Dad," said Kayla sweetly, "I got my Hogwarts letter today! You'll never believe what happened! I've been made Head Girl!"

"Wow! A seventh year already and Head Girl," said her mother with a tear in her eye, "my little girl's growing up so fast."

"Anyway," said Kayla looking at her Mum with a look that was half embarrassment and half trying not to laugh, "tonight we leave for our annual Diagon Alley trip right?"

"That's right," said her dad as he signed her form, "we'll leave right when I get home from work."

Kayla smiled and sat down to her scrambled eggs. She finished her eggs and was about to go up and pack for her trip and for school when the fire in the hearth turned purple and her best friend Matt's face appeared in it.

"Hey Kayla how's it going?" 

"Just great, I was just about to start packing for the trip tonight. Yourself?"

"Finishing Batty Binns' essay. Otherwise I'm ok."

"So what did you have to talk to me about?" said Kayla sniggering at Matt's nickname for Professor Binns.

"Well, I was just going to give you Chris and Ben's Unofficial guide to fun in Hogsmeade and to tell you that I have been made Head Boy! I'm sure you have been made Head Girl." He said handing her a piece of paper. Chris and Ben, Matt's two younger brothers were in Gryffindor and they stuck to the motto "rules are meant to be broken". They were going into fifth year just like Kayla's cousin Nikki. 

"Ok, well this should be useful," she said jokingly, "and yes I'm Head Girl," 

"Great! Congratulations, but I must say, was there ever any doubt."

"Thanks and I guess there wasn't a doubt!"

"Well I will see you in a few hours."

"Yeah, Bye."

"Bye."

The fireplace went back to normal.

Kayla went upstairs to start packing. Her Dad had left for work a little while ago and her Mum had gone on her usual cleaning spree. As she was folding her school robes into her trunk Kenshin came in and dropped onto his cat bed. 

"You know it really isn't fair that you have to leave me home well you're at school."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't make the rules." she said putting her wand (unicorn hair holly twelve inches) into her trunk.

"I still don't get it," he said, "you can't bring me because I can talk. Right?"

"Yep."

"What does me talking have to do with anything?" he questioned.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that you know the curriculum because you were once a wizard and they don't want you helping me or anyone else," she said as she crammed as many necessities (books) that she possibly could while leaving room for the things she'd buy in Diagon Alley. 

"Well I don't see how it's my fault," he said licking himself, "I didn't choose to be hit with an unknown potion. Blame the person who did that."

"I'm sure they would if they could," said Kayla locking her trunk, "but you don't know who hit you so there's no reason to get mad. You get to spend the next eleven days with me."

"I guess your right," said Kenshin leaving.

Kayla grabbed her cauldron and her Firebolt 5 racing broom and rolled them with her trunk to the stairs. Her broom hovered behind her and as she approached the stairs they turned into a slide for easy pulling. (A tricky bit of transfiguration on her father's part) She rolled down her stairs and down the main stairs and set her trunk, cauldron, and broom at the side of the stairs.

She then took a nap on the overstuffed living room couch while Kenshin was doing his job of chasing doxies out of the house. She woke up hours later and her father was standing at the entrance to the living room with Matt and a substantial amount of luggage. 

"Come on Kayla," he said, "you all packed?"

"Yeah," she said with a yawn, "is it time to go already?" 

"You betcha," said her dad smiling, "now come on the kitchen fireplace is the biggest." 

Kayla's family and Kenshin and Matt and Matt's barn owl Larissa clambered trunks and all to the kitchen fireplace. Matt and Larissa got in first. 

"What room am I in?" he asked grabbing some dust from Mr. Foster.

"Eight," he said, "go ahead and remember to speak clearly."

"Right," said Matt, "the Leaky Cauldron room eight!" he said throwing down the dust." With a flash of green flame he disappeared. 

Kayla followed suit and landed in her private room adjoined to Matt's.


	4. Diagon Alley Vacation is the life for me

4

Diagon Alley Vacation is the Life for me

Kayla and Matt spent days just living the life of vacationers they went window shopping every day and finished all of their homework at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, eating Banshee Berry Sundaes ("So sour your tongue screams for more"). On Kayla's birthday, August 28, They were having a party in the private parlor of the Leaky Cauldron when Matt's family showed up during the second course. 

Seeing his Magic resenting, Muggle mother in the wizarding world, much less a wizarding gathering place, made Matt shoot Brussels Sprout Stew out of his nose (which consisted not only of disgusting brown colored broth but a rather bulbous sprout) along with quite a bit of blood. This scene made his twin brothers roll on the floor with laughter and his fourteen-year-old sister faint at the sight of blood.

Watching all of this Kayla's family, who knew nothing about Matt's family (He never talked about his Mum and his Dad was an Unspeakable), was staring wide eyed at them as if they were a rampant group of monkeys escaped from the zoo. Finally after a long bit of dripping from Matt's nose and an awkward silence (only broken by Matt's brothers) there was a rush of excitement as Matt's Mum started screaming to her husband to wake up their daughter, who was unconscious in the remainder of Matt's stew. Kayla's mother was trying to stop Matt's nose from bleeding and Kayla was throwing Matt's brothers dirty looks for laughing. 

A little while later Matt's family went up to their room and they were able to finish eating. When they finished dinner they had cake and a short celebration of Dr. Filibuster's no heat wet start Fireworks and Kayla got to open presents. 

Kayla's parents gave her a raven instead of an owl because of her being in Ravenclaw House. Kayla named her Rowena after their house founder. Matt had not decided to give her a book this year, (much to Kayla's dismay, but then again she thought, there's always Christmas) he instead gave her a silk Navy Blue winter cloak, complete with Granian mane hair trim and matching gloves.

"Wow," said Kayla, "these are really great!"

"I know they are kind of, well what's the word for it…. fancy," Matt said with a laugh, "but I thought on those cold Hogsmeade days when my brothers will love to throw snow heaps at us you will have an excuse not to get pelted too horribly." 

"Quite a good idea," Kayla agreed, "considering they nearly drowned me last year during Christmas holiday. Mum couldn't even fix that cloak, but no bother, this cloak is great!"

"Well I can see we aren't wanted," laughed her mother, "you two best get to bed though, you have a great deal of shopping to do tomorrow."

"Good night."

" 'night"

Kayla's parents walked up to their rooms with Matt and Kayla at their heals. When Kayla got to her room there was an odd letter on Kayla's bed and her windows were wide open. She picked up the letter and read in red ink:

_YOUR HOUSE WILL BE NEXT, RAVENCLAW! THERE'S NOTHING YOU OR YOUR HALF-BLOOD FRIEND CAN DO ABOUT IT!_

Kayla was extremely was confused by the letter as she turned to walk towards her and Matt's adjoining door when the letter burst into green rancid smoke. Kayla coughed and she walked back to her bed not remembering what she was going to do. The candles flickered out and Kayla fell quietly asleep.


	5. A Long Day of Shopping

Disclaimer: The wonderful Ms. Rowling owns almost everything, but some is mineJ 

5

A Long Day of Shopping

"..amd it juft bweuw imto fmoke?" asked Matt while chewing toast. Kayla's description of last night's letter was baffling to both of them.

"Yeff it did," said Kayla doing an imitation of Matt, "and I would have come to get you but I was all of a sudden really tired."

"Hmmm," said Chris from behind them, "sound like someone's sent you a sleeping potion lined letter."

"You know," said Matt, "for having no brains that's quite a good idea."

"That hurts us big brother," said Ben sitting down across from them, "and besides he only thought of it because we've done it before."

"If you used your evil ideas for the good side," said Kayla; "you two could have been prefects like my cousin Nikki."

"Yes," said Ben with a sneer, "but if we were made prefects then Nikki wouldn't be and that would ruin your family's perfect history."

"A perfect prefect history," laughed Chris.

"That's true,"pointed out Matt, "as much as it pains me to agree with my brothers. Well Kayla we have shopping to do."

With waves to Matt's brothers Kayla and Matt walked out to the sunny alley behind The Leaky Cauldron. They tapped the third brick from the left above the garbage cans and as the gate opened they came face to face with their Potions teacher, Professor Draco Malfoy. He glared at them and they quickly got out of the way. He was obviously still angry with them for "accidentally" exploding a shrinking solution at his face, making his head as small as a lemon. He was giving them an expression that looked like he was being force-fed poison.

"Good morning sir," said Kayla as politely as she could, "how have your holidays been?"

"Is that any of your business?" he asked in a drawling monotone voice, "Besides don't you Ravenclaw brats have some secret book meeting that you two must be late for?" He added with a sneer.

Matt "forgot" or completely disregarded being polite and just pushed right by Malfoy almost knocking him into the garbage can. He just kept walking until they were safely inside a crowd of people. 

"Matt," said Kayla strictly, "that wasn't a very nice thing to do."

"Serves him right that stupid slimeball," argued Matt, "he had no right insulting us like that."

"I guess you're right," agreed Kayla as they entered Flourish and Blotts. _Oh the irony _She thought of Malfoy as they entered the bookshop_ he was half-right._ They soon had bought their new books. Numerology and Gramatica II for Advanced Arithmancy and Fantastic Beasts, where to find them and knowledgeable information on them for Advanced Care of Magical Creatures. (Their last books were ripping at the seams) They walked to the Apothecary to replenish their potion ingredients where they saw many familiar faces from the Slytherin house that were all too happy to insult them. As they walked into Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions they ran into Kayla's cousin Nikki and her eleven-year-old brother Peter leaving with shopping bags over their shoulders.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"What's new?" 

"Not much"

"Hoping Peter keeps the tradition alive and becomes a Gryffindor?" asked Kayla.

"That would make Mum happy, but Peter hopes he gets Ravenclaw," said Nikki.

"That might be the better choice," said Matt, "considering that if he does get Gryffindor my brothers will teach him everything they know."

"True," said Kayla, "you can't keep him under your protective wing forever Nikki." (A.N. WHAT A GAY LINE!!!)

"I guess," concluded Nikki, "but we better go, Peter needs a wand."

They all said their good byes and Matt and Kayla went to get new robes fitted. After they had new robes Kayla went to get some treats for Rowena and Matt was going to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and get a Broomstick Servicing Kit. 

As Kayla walked back towards Quality Quidditch Supplies she saw a crowd and heard a mix of sobs and laughs. As she pushed through the crowd she saw Matt on the ground covered in hairy orange boils and a girl standing next to him holding a pure white wand sobbing uncontrollably. She looked over little more and saw Matt's sister Ainsley, Nikki, and Peter laughing and pointing.

As Mr. Ollivander came out with a potion to heal Matt's boils Professor Malfoy came walking around the corner. He saw Matt on the ground and started to snort. 

"Professor," yelled Mr. Ollivander, "this is not a very funny experience. I need you to make a potion for this little girl. She seems very traumatized."

"I'm sorry but I'm very busy," laughed Malfoy and walked away.

"Sir," said Kayla, "I think I can help her." She walked up to the little girl and preformed a simple Cheering Charm. The girl let out a sigh and a smile and she then sat on a bench beside the shop staring at Matt smiling.

"Now why didn't I think of that," said Mr. Ollivander with a smile.

Matt got up, boils fully healed and walked over to Kayla and her clueless expression and started to explain. He said he had been walking outside Ollivanders and a beam shot out the window cursing him with burning hairy boils. A crowd soon attracted as he fell to the ground. Apparently the girl seemed quite taken with him.

"Awww," sneered Kayla, "Matt's been robbing the cradle."

"Have not," he yelled, "it's not my fault that the female species is so attracted to my natural charm and intelligence."

"Keep telling yourself that," laughed Kayla.

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron had a quiet dinner and went to sleep.

~*~

The next morning Kayla woke up to find The Daily Prophet on the foot of her bed. She read the headline with a gasp and took it down to the parlor to read it with Matt. When she got their he was already reading the article too.

The headline was **Hogwarts Staff Left Wandless, **Kayla read with Matt:

****

_Many people have been wondering about the mysterious disappearances of many Hogwarts staff since the Hogwarts letters came to students. As most of you know Headmaster A. Dumbledore was fired and imprisoned last year for conspiring against recently disappeared Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. He was soon replaced upon request by Hogwarts alumni Hermione Granger._

Yesterday several Hogwarts teachers and staff demanding his release broke into the Ministry. When an Auror hit squad arrived to break up the protest several of the teachers fired spells at the squad sending several into critical condition. After several warnings the staff would not vacate the premises and so were finally disarmed by several skilled wizards. After being disarmed and taken into custody the staff's wands were snapped and the teachers fired.

An old and new list of faculty is posted at the bottom of this page.

Hogwarts Faculty List (Old):

Headmaster: Dumbledore

Transfiguration: McGonagall

Charms: Flitwick

Potions: Snape deceased, Malfoy

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Moody

Herbology: Sprout 

History of Magic: Binns

Flying: Hooch

Care of Magical Creatures: Grubby-Plank

Divination: Trelawny

Arithmancy: Vector

Muggle Studies: Hundam

Ancient Runes: Stone

Astronomy: Sinistra

Nurse: Pomfrey

Caretaker: Filch

Gamekeeper: Grubby-Plank

Librarian: Pince 

Hogwarts Faculty List (new):

Headmistress: Hermione Granger

Transfiguration: Cho Chang

Charms: Virginia Weasley

Potions: Draco Malfoy

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Harry Potter

Herbology: Neville Longbottom

History of Magic: Anthony Binns

Flying: Ronald Weasley 

Care of Magical Creatures: Charles Weasley

Divination: Parvati Patil

Arithmancy: Cecilia Vector

Muggle Studies: Ernst Macmillan

Ancient Runes: Alice Stone

Astronomy: Orion Adams

Nurse: Poppy Pomfrey

Caretaker: Arabella Figg

Gamekeeper: Charles Weasley

Librarian: Irma Pince

"Holy Cow!" shrieked Matt; "they got rid of everyone!" 

"Well," said Kayla pointing at Malfoy and frowning, "not everyone."

"How can't you be freaking out about this?" asked Matt, "I can't believe they'd do something like this!"

"Me either," agreed Kayla, "but if you think about this logically they got what they deserved for doing this."

"True," grumbled Matt, "and having all of these new teachers will be awesome."

"I agree," said Kayla, "now let's read up on all of our new teachers."

So Matt and Kayla walked up to Kayla's room to get her "big book of everyone's life" as Matt called it and read about the lives of all their new teachers. They read all morning and into the afternoon. When they finally stopped reading the sun was setting. They went down for a quiet dinner with Matt's sister Ainsley, (Kayla's parents had left the night before and had arranged a magical car to take Kayla and Matt's siblings to Kings Cross) and then packed. They both fell asleep very late.

A.N.-I bet u all hate me now. I HAD TO MAKE IT INTERESTING THOUGHJ 


	6. Welcome Back

6

Welcome Back

A.N.-Hey I can't believe it's been a month since I've updated. Merry Christmas, and enjoy this transition chapter as I like to call it. I don't own much of anything in this story. 

Rowena woke Kayla up at 8:00 with a sharp caw. She showered, got dressed, and brushed her teeth, then ran downstairs for breakfast. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard a clap of thunder. She reached the table to see Matt hiding behind a Daily Prophet reading the Breaking Story. 

"Hey," said Kayla, "all packed up?"

Matt shook the paper like a nod.

"Get very much sleep last night?"

Matt shook the paper like a no.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Matt removed the paper and said in a very squeaky voice, "Someone spiked my tea. There was Shrinking Solution in my tea and I swallowed it. It must have shrunk my vocal cords among other things and the worst of it is I have to stay like this until we get to school, so Madam Pomfrey can give me a Swelling Solution." 

"Oh no!" Kayla said frowning, "That is so awful. Who could have done it though? It wasn't the twins was it?"

Matt shook his head no. He asked Kayla to start talking to him so that he could answer yes or no until they got to school. She agreed and they went to get their trunks. When they returned they were directed to a stretch limousine where they were taken to Kings Cross Station in. 

When they got to the station they boarded the train and found a private compartment. The ride was more or less uneventful. It rained the whole way and Matt could only eat one Berty Bott Every Flavor Bean because his shrunken digestive system wouldn't let him have anymore. 

When they reached Hogsmeade Station they clambered out and instead of hearing the traditional feminine voice of Professor Grubby-Plank inviting the first years to the boats they heard a man's voice yelling sternly and kindly "All the first years please make your way to the boats. I promise you won't get too wet." He then led them to the boats with newly fitted umbrellas on them. 

As the boats left Matt heard Kayla and many other girls saying, "He's cute!" 

Matt answered squeakily; "I'll have to bring a cloth tomorrow if we have him to keep you from drooling!" He was hit by Kayla and began to laugh squeakily. As they approached the horseless carriages Kayla and Matt were prodded by none other than their Slytherin enemy and Potions Master's nephew Terrence Malfoy. 

"Was that a dying bird I just heard," sneered Terrence looking at them, "or was that your brainless giggling Thomson?"

They just ignored him and kept walking.

"I heard about your terrible shrinking tragedy this morning by the way," he laughed, "I wonder who did it."

"Do you want the answer to that question?" squeaked Matt, "Look in the mirror."

"Excuse me," said Malfoy drawing his wand from his robes, "are you insinuating that I did this? Because if you are I might have to-"

"Problem boys?" said a voice from the air. They looked up and saw a man that looked like the person who was herding the first years, except taller and younger. He was flying on a Firebolt 5.

"Not at all Professor," said Kayla polishing her Head Girl badge with her robes, "as a matter of fact Mr. Malfoy here was just leaving. Weren't you?"

"Yes," grunted Malfoy and he walked away muttering something about the school being taken over by poor excuses for wizards.

"Well if I were you I'd watch yourselves around him," he said hovering above their heads, "I'm Ron by the way. Oops I mean Professor-"

"Weasley," said Kayla interrupting him, "The hair."

"Right," he answered running his fingers through his spiked flaming red hair, "well you guys better go, the carriages are about to leave."

They boarded the carriage and were taken to the castle. Out the window, even in the rain they saw Professor Weasley zoom towards the castle, crimson robes flowing behind him. Kayla couldn't help but stare.

When they reached the castle another person with red hair greeted them. This time though, it was a woman. She was performing Drying Charms on the wet students and on her older brother, Professor Ronald Weasley. 

"That must be Professor Weasley!" said Kayla, "the new Charms teacher, and our head of house!"

"Uh-huh," squeaked Matt staring at her.

"Hello," greeted Professor Weasley to them looking at their robes, "oh wonderful you're in my house."

"Hi," squeaked Matt, "It's great to be in your house." 

"Hello," said Kayla elbowing Matt in the ribs.

"Oh," said Professor Weasley, "You're Matt Thomson. Come with me, your potion's ready for you."

Matt walked with her and disappeared down a corridor. Kayla was left to walk alone to the feast. She frowned as she walked by Professor R. Weasley. He turned and noticing her frowning asked, "Where's your friend?'

"He went with your sister to take a potion," said Kayla.

"Oh he's the squeaking one we've heard about," said Professor Weasley, "well, would you like me to walk you to the feast?"

"Oh no, that's all right," said Kayla uneasily, "I'll manage."

She began to walk very fast to the feast and took comfort sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She adjusted her hat and put down her arm to save a seat for Matt. When he got back Kayla was about to tell Matt about Professor Weasley when the sorting started.

When the sorting ended Headmistress Granger stood up from the staff table to give announcements. 

"Good evening," she said nervously, "I'm Headmistress Granger and I'm going to give some start of term announcements. To start with the Forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds unless you have permission or are accompanied by a teacher. To all Divination students who were planning to drop the course because of the temperature in the room, our new teacher has agreed to keep the room at a tolerable temperature. Madam Pince has agreed to keep the library open late for students who have notes from teachers. Quidditch tryouts will be held September 17, for more information see your heads of houses. This year as I'm sure you know we've been blessed with many new teachers. I will introduce all of our staff. Staff, when I say your name please stand."

As all of the teachers were introduced and the announcements ended Kayla was watching the Ravenclaw ghost The Grey Lady talk to Nearly Headless Nick the Gryffindor ghost about when these teachers had been students. She'd been trying to listen to the conversation and didn't notice that the food had appeared and that her elbow was in the gravy.

Matt, glad to have his voice back was laughing as she preformed a Mess-Removing Charm. The rest of the feast went completely uneventful, and when it ended and Headmistress Granger made her speech, the whole school went off to bed. 

Kayla and Matt, being Head Boy and Girl stayed behind to help the teachers. 

"I swear that man knows nothing about being a teacher," said Kayla after explaining to Matt about her adventure with Professor Weasley. 

"Well you have to give him the benefit of the doubt," said Matt, extinguishing a fire in one of the fireplaces and watching salamanders exploding in ash, "he is new."

"I guess you're right," agreed Kayla, "well, we have to do a quick swipe of the school. I'll take north and east, you take south and west."

"See you," said Matt as they parted at the marble staircase. 

~*~

When Kayla finally got back to the common room Matt was asleep on a sofa in front of crackling embers. She saw that he was sprawled on top of a book with a great leather bound cover and gold letters. 

__

She took out her wand, gave it a flick and said "Mobaliarbus" the book levitated in the air and she pointed them towards his dormitory. The door opened on its own and let the books in. (As Head Girl the doors opened by themselves for Kayla) The image in Kayla's mind showed Matt's bed, as she focused she dropped the books on the foot of his bed. She then muttered "Mobalicorpus" and did the same thing, only this time with Matt, as she put him in his room she made sure not to let him lose his glasses. 

She then went up to her dormitory and went to sleep. 

A.N.- I can't believe I made Ron such a flirt, he must have stopped being such a prat and realized that women are, well, women.


End file.
